megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Armed Phenomenon
Under Heavy Construction The is a transformation in the Zero series that increases the strength of its user. The transformation is reversable, and no known danger has been identified from its use. It usually has an animal motif, and is always completely inhuman and mechanical. Only five Armed Phenomena have been properly recorded; however, an Armed Phenomenon may also be used as a term to describe almost any transformation performed to increase the user's strength. True Phenomena True Phenomena are the five Armed Phenomena performed by the Four Guardians and Copy X. They are classified as such because many transformations like them have been performed by many others, but have not been properly classified as Armed Phenomena. The True Phenomena are directly programmed into their users' data, and are easier to control than Power Phenomena because they are simply latent power that can be brought out. Harpuia After being possessed by the Baby Elves, Sage Harpuia unwillingly absorbs their power and takes on the form of a massive bird-like aircraft. Like regular Harpuia, his Armed Phenomenon form has terraforming capabilities, which gives it the ability to emit electricity and create strong winds. It also has on-board missiles, and often tries head-on attacks as well. Leviathan Fairy Leviathan takes on the form of a manta ray submarine. She is much more aggressive, despite having lost much evasiveness due to the increase in size that this form gives her. In this form, her attack patters change completely, she can now launch 2 ice dragons, and they can either chase the user, or lock him into an ice box that she will later break. Also, in this form, she can launch ice beams from her forehead that will become ice blocks, and later float away, and shoot ice from her forehead, that will richochet against the ground. She can also launch mini torpedos that follow her through the stage and later have a pattern of their own. Fefnir Fighting Fefnir takes on the form of a dragon tank. He uses its large size to his advantage, slowly and steadily forcing Zero to keep moving through a hall during his battle in his Armed Phenomenon form. He uses his four cannons to keep Zero on his toes. Phantom Hidden Phantom becomes a large bat-like creature. His is the only Armed Phenomenon that is not fought in any game, which is due to his death in the first game. Copy X Copy X, the former leader of Neo Arcadia, takes the form of a seraph while in his Armed Phenomenon. Most of his attacks in this game are also given an angelic theme to them, such as his imprisoning halos. This is the only Armed Phenomenon fought in the first game. Power Phenomena Power Phenomena is a term used to classify transformations that are not applicable to be true Armed Phenomena, but whose uses are functionally the same. Power phenomena are gained through means of self-augmentation. They are not classified as true Armed Phenomena because they are not pre-programmed for future use, and thusly they must be obtained. They are also much harder to control than True Phenomena, because the source of power usually has a mind of its own, such as the Dark Elf. The Second Phenomena Omega's second form is difficult to classify because it is unknown whether this power was pre-programmed into him or evolved from pre-existing data. If it was known to have been pre-programmed, than it would be eligible for classification as a True Phenomenon; however, if it evolved from Omega's data, than it is properly a Power Phenomenon. The reason it is classified as a "Power Phenomenon" is because of its appearance, which combines parts from X, Zero, and the Dark Elf. No other True Phenomenon is known to have been programmed to combine multiple reploids' appearances or powers together. The Dark Phenomena Dark Phenomena are Armed Phenomena involving the power of the Dark Elf or the Baby Elves. The user of this type of phenomena is invigorated with dark power, but may find difficulty controlling themselves, as it requires the fusion of two consciousnesses. Modified Pantheon Aqua During Childre Inarabitta's stage in Zero 3, a Pantheon Aqua is modified by the Dark Elf in an attempt to halt Zero's progress through the sunken city area as she continues her escape. Despite its increased power, it is still only a Pantheon, and is easily dispatched by Zero. Elpizo When Elpizo finally released the Dark Elf by destroying Original X's body, he fused with it and became a more powerful version of himself that looks like a knight. When he was defeated by Zero, he then unleashed the true power of the Dark Elf upon himself, merging with it and taking the form of a dark winged monster. This form bears a striking resemblance in appearance to that of the Dark Elf herself, and in this form, the Baby Elves assist their mother and Elpizo in combat. Category:Mega Man Zero